kitten love  Kuwabara one shot
by closedx
Summary: Hey guys thsi is a OCxkuwabara one shot an late present for a great friend x hope you all enjoy pleas feel free to give me feed back all your  a.j


And kittens Christmas

The weather outside was as the songs said frightful as the young blond stood closer to her small chimney fire that was breaking the wood in smooth strokes at a time " sorry called you this late" the voice came form behind her "but Akachi hasn't been well and I didn't know who else to call" The young man's voice was full of concern

The small blond looked up at him he eyes filled with sympathy "Awh Kuwabara I am sure she'll be okay" charlotte hand caressed Kuwabara's muscled arm softly in a way to confident him. The Strong man's cheeks warmed and he toke her hand tightly " I hope so my lady, Akachi is my baby" Kuwabara's voice sounded raw with emotion about his young cat that had started to act strangely and now refuses to move at all form the spot inside his sock drawer.

"Let me have a look at her" Charlotte said and winked at him : maybe she needs a woman's stroke" the blond said cheering her friend up nearly instantly "Besides my winkers wont be happy if his mate is ill either" the young teenager said employing her own cat loved to play with Kuwabara Akachi when they visited tougher.

The young blond blushed when Kuwabara how as still holding her hand gently lead her to his bedroom where her cat was sitting on top of Kuwabara's pillow looking suspicious nervous for a cat.

Kuwabara looked at the beautiful girl who was busy examining his cat, she was so adorable while Kuwabara looked down at her his heart raced against his chest keeping his soft eyes on her till she looked back at him her eyes looked full of teasing.

"Kuwabara I think you should wait outside" Charlotte teased "Why what's the matter with her?" Kuwabara said worried, Charlotte gave her cat a glance "Akashi has a ….temporary condition that's about to go over" the blond said and smiled up at the handsome fighter "She's giving birth"

Pacing outside the door nervously Kuwabara felt like pulling his hair out, turning to stalk another direction across the wood worked floor, his eyes caught the cat that sat in the door way Winkers sat licking his paw "Your calm aren't you" Kuwabara said and gave a sight when charlotte peeked her head out the door.

"You can relaxes now" the blond laughed and stepped out smiling "She's had 3 beautiful little kittens" Charlotte said and winked up at him Kuwabara pulled the blond into his arms holding her against his board built chest.

Charlotte's cheeks headed up drastically as Kuwabara whispered thank you into her ear "I don't know what I would do with out you my beautiful lady" the ginger haired warrior whispered and pulled back enough to look down into her eyes.

"The babies need names" Charlotte said in a softly cheeky tone, to witch Kuwabara nodded fiercely. " Yes! We cant let them tiny things be nameless!" Kuwabara toke Charlotte's small hand in his once more making her heart beat again as if it betted just for him, Kuwabara excited walked back into his bedroom pulling the laugh ting blond behind him.

Kuwabara found his beautiful ginger cat laying cozy in his sock drawer and snuggled against her furry was 3 little creatures that looked like mice more then kittens " Their adorable Kuwabara crocked full of emotion and pride as if he had been one to deliver the small things.

"That one should be called Rollo" Kuwabara said playfully stroking his lard hand over the round little kitten. Charlotte laughed "And that one Bruno!" the blond pointed at the off ginger nearly peach colored kitten that and sucking on Akachi. "Kuwabara chuckled leaning over her shoulder breathing near her ear innocent only to get a better look at the small creatures that was had now made his baby a mummy. "The 3th is little CJ" Kuwabara said before softly adding with a innocently smile "After the specially lady that helped Akachi" Kuwabara's complement caught The flirty blond off guard making her cheeks burn and the girl reached dup touching his cheek "Thank you .I think the name would suit a sweet pussycat like her" Charlotte laughed "Thank you Kuwabara" the blond felt his strong hand run throw her golden curls his beautiful big eyes looked down into hers locking her there as the silence fell over them, that silence that was heard to break.

"Kuwabara….I love you" Charlotte was the first to say as their yes met into a long gaze,

Kuwabara's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"You ...oh you know I love you, my Charlotte" the gingers thought started to tie up his heart was over flowing with emotions that he just didn't know how to express.

But for the blond it was the same building feeling of her chest "Kuwabara" Charlotte whispered "Y. yes?" "bend down abit" the young girl nearly giggled the tall teenager did as she requested enough so she could places hers oft lips over his giving her hero and soft loving kiss, to witch Kuwabara responded kissing back softly his cheeks warm, enjoying the moment slightly shy at first till his arms tightened around her waist pulling Charlotte tightly against him "Well….you by my special lady" the fighter whispered blushing as their lips only broke for a second awaiting her answer nervously "Always sexy beast" Charlotte said before kissing him again more passionately this time awakening their burning desire for each other.

Behind the two teenagers laid an happy mother 3 sucking kittens and very proud father tabby cat, as outside fell the first winter snow they group was warm and satisfied inside.


End file.
